Nightmare Circus: Lion's act
by marikudemonqueen.ishtar
Summary: Everyone if not most knows of the grates show unearthed, the nightmare circus that was invented b Kitsune Kittis on DA, this is how I pictured the lions act


His lavender eye's glared from the darkness his growls becoming louder and louder as the audience was silent for the moment before loud chatter was heard through the millions of people, the sound causing the... Beast King to growl louder before he shot like a bolt from the cage jumping from obstacle to obstacle he was nothing more than a tanned blur until he stopped atop the highest jungle tree his features hidden in shadow, the only thing the people could see were his sharp pearly whites, Marik focused his eye's on the red cladded man down in the ring, his eye's blood thirsty and jaw's ready to kill as he jumped down from his perch,

The audience surprised gasps and yell's somewhat surprised the Lion as he roared at the mass of people running at the bars and jumping back and charging again his fangs bared as he watched people jump from their seats, Marik made another jump this time backwards from the sound of a whip, when the mans whip came crashing down again, The Beast King swiped at the whip, his claws covered in blood as he swiped at the snapping whip again, his lavender eye's narrowed up at its holder, the master of entertainment, the Ringleader,

The Beast king snarled at the man his fur standing on ended as he hunched and darted for Akefia roaring, one would not make it out alive, the Beasts intention was set to kill as he charged for the man his fangs bared and claws ready to strike and rip the man to shreds and feast on his prize, He missed by just a few inches skidding to an almost stop, in a fluid motion he jumped and performing a mid aim twist so he would land on his feet he roared and snarled as he repeated his actions twice, the Beast King panting and growling staying within the threading vicious mind-set and arch as he roared loudly, his patients growing thin as he growled louder,

The Beast King's attention was on the man in red as he growled his mouth hung open saliva dripping from his jaws and teeth as he lunged for the man, only to be stopped by the handle of the whip, his teeth biting down onto it as he was held back, pushing all his strength against the thing as he snarled into what he considered his prays face, seeing the man smirk only infuriated the Beast more as he pressed harder onto the whip's end,

Marik roared as he lost his footing slightly and was pushed back away from the man he stumbled back and fell into the bushes, before the Lion could get up he felt the leather of the whip wrap around his ankle, the Beasts eye's grew before he begun to roll and flip growling and roaring as he tried to free his leg, the dirt on the bottom of the cage rose and clouded the ring, the roars continued before they were silenced,

when the smoke cleared the Lion was on his back thrashing and panting, the Ringleader's foot on his chest holing him down and the whip tilting the Beasts head up, he continued to thrash around before going still panting, and becoming submissive while he panted, the audience going completely crazy with applause, when the foot was removed from the Lion's chest he sat up and shook the dirt from his fur taking a seat beside the red cladded man,

he looked up at him giving a growl of hunger on Que. the Knifethrower tossed in a sack , a moving sack, when the rope fell it reveled a man getting up and stumbling around the jungle like arena, The Beast King grinned wildly as he stood up and disappeared into the fake vegetation he stalked the male as he tried secretly to find the exit, a roar was heard and a loud blood curling scream, The Beast slashed at the male his claws cutting into his arm, blood spotting on the Lion's fur and covering his nail's as he chased after his prey jumping and attacking the man, nothing but torture screams and blood flew in the Ring

the audience, stunned into silence as they watched the the Lion, The man near death lay still as the sound of a whip cracked, The Beast  
King jumped and hissed, his blood lust unmeasurable as he lunged a the Ringleader once again and again was held back by the whip's end and forced to the ground again the Lion flailed growling angry until he slowly silenced, the near death prey was dragged away by the clown and the Knifethrower,

With several cracks of the whip, The Beast King was forced back into the Cell his growls and roars vicious and still bloodthirsty...


End file.
